Because I love you
by Lilius's fan
Summary: "Si esa no es razón suficiente, no sé cual la será". No sabía quién era él realmente. Pero lo que si sabía, era que ella lo amaba. Y lo amaría por siempre. Confía en la gente que te quiere. AU
1. Chapter 1

Because I love you

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Inspirado en Abduction. **

**Trama: "Si esa no es razón suficiente, no sé cual la será". No sabía quién era él realmente. Pero lo que si sabía, era que ella lo amaba. Y lo amaría por siempre. Confía en la gente que te quiere. AU**

**-ñ-**

La mujer de unos veintisiete años miraba a través de la ventana fijamente. Su cabello era castaño rojizo. Estaba peinado en media cola. Su piel era blanca. Era delgada, no tan alta, pero si lo suficiente. Sus ojos eran verde avellana. Llevaba un bonito vestido de color gris. El lugar al que daba la ventana era una ciudad evolucionada, elegante, fina. Era París. Ella podía ver la Torre Eiffel sin problema alguno. La ventana era un rectángulo un poco más grande que ella.

-Astoria –llamó una voz femenina.

Una mujer menuda, de la misma edad, pelirroja, de ojos marrón chocolate y piel blanca con pecas la llamaba. Llevaba también un vestido, solo que el de ella era dorado. Estaba junto a la puerta.

-¿Sí, Ginny? –respondió Astoria.

-Scorpius pregunta por ti. Igual que Alison.

La mujer suspiró y asintió. Caminó con la elegancia innata que poseía.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo un niño de cuatro años.

Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran grises y su piel blanca. Era esbelto. Sonreía. A su costado, una niña pelirroja con algunos reflejos claros y ojos rojos también sonreía. La niña debía tener la misma edad. Luego había una niña un año mayor. Más pelirroja y de ojos violetas. Con piel blanca.

-Estaré en la habitación de al lado.

Ginny se marchó. La suite era verdaderamente enorme. Había tres puertas. En dónde estaban eran en el cómodo salón, con un pequeño comedor. Había sofás. Luego, una puerta llevaba al baño. Otra, a una habitación dónde habían dos camas de dos plazas. En una dormían las niñas y en la otra el niño. Y luego estaba la habitación más grande, que tenía su propio baño. Astoria se sirvió un poco de vino y luego de beberlo en una discreta copa, sonrió a sus pequeños hijos.

-Es hora de irse a dormir ¿bien?

-¡Sí, mami! –dijeron los tres al unisonó.

Astoria sonrió con dulzura infinita y los llevó a su habitación. Los cambió y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, los hizo meterse en la cama. Alison se durmió al instante y Julliet ya parpadeaba. Apagó las luces de las dos lámparas (había una luz en el techo, pero no la había prendido). Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando y Scorpius la miró.

-Mami, ¿Dónde está papi?

Astoria sonrió y se acercó a su hijo. Tocó dónde quedaba el corazón y musitó:

-Tu papá está ahí. En tu corazón. Igual que todas las personas que te quieren y a las que quieres.

-¿Cómo sabré en quién confiar?

-Tienes que saber en quién confiar, hijo. Porqué esa persona te querrá.

Sonrió a su hijo y luego el niño se acurrucó, listo para dormirse. Astoria salió de la habitación y se fue a dormir, poniéndose un camisón.

Era de madrugada, cuando unos disparos se escucharon. Astoria se despertó rápidamente y tomó de su cajón una pistola. Se puso un saco de algodón y salió, moviendo la pistola por todos lados. Se escucharon golpes y entonces los vio, sin detenerse, corrió hacia la habitación de los niños y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Alison y Julliet estaban asustadas y Scorpius sorprendido.

-Scorpius ¡Escóndete en el armario! ¡Ahora!

El niño asintió y se metió, cerrando las puertas y acurrucándose en un lado. Astoria tomó una de las mantas y agarrando a Alison, la metió bajó la cama. Entonces, la puerta se abrió. La siguiente escena fue muy confusa. Eran cuatro hombres. Dos empezaron a disparar a Astoria y otros dos sujetaron a Julliet, mientras esta chillaba y pateaba y la sacaron de ahí, llevándosela. Entonces, Astoria terminó muerta en el suelo. Uno de los hombres se la llevó al pasillo y el otro empezó a mirar por si había alguien más. Y finalmente se fue. Scorpius se desmayó.

A la mañana siguiente, una mujer y un hombre entraron a la habitación. Eran de la CIA. La mujer abrió la puerta y se arrodilló al ver al niño. Lo sacudió suavemente.

-¿Scorpius?

-¿Uh?

-Scorpius, mi nombre es Pansy. Vamos a sacarte de aquí. Estarás bien.

Una niña de cuatro años pelirroja salió corriendo del hotel. Estaba asustada. Después de que esos hombres se fueron y ver a su mamá tirada, sangrando, salió corriendo de la habitación. No sabía dónde estaba. La pequeña lloraba.

-¡Déjenme! –Julliet chillaba.

-Dróguela –ordenó un hombre.

Draco Malfoy daba vueltas. Una mujer rubia entró. A su costado iba un hombre de cabello negro.

-Astoria está muerta, Draco –sollozó la mujer rubia, siendo consolada por su marido, Theodore Nott. Daphne Nott era la hermana mayor de Astoria.

Harry Potter estaba en una misión cuándo recibió la llamada de su mejor amiga, Hermione Weasley.

-Harry, no sé cómo decirte esto.

-¿Qué pasó, Hermione?

-Ayer, entraron al hotel dónde Ginny y Astoria se hospedaban con los niños. Mataron a Astoria. Encontraron a Scorpius. Nadie sabe dónde está Alison, desapareció. A Julliet la secuestraron. Con tus hijos, ellos…

-¡Hermione! ¡Dime que pasó!

-Lily está a salvo. Yo y Ron la cuidaremos. Albus… él será llevado con una pareja de padres adoptivos que son de la CIA, recibieron entrenamiento. Son jóvenes y no pueden tener hijos. Lo trataran bien. Se irá a vivir a otro país. James. Bueno, él está muy herido. A penas se recuperé, será ubicado en un lugar seguro. A él lo mandaremos con personas que no sepan nada de nada.

-Hermione… ¿Esto significa que Ginny está…?

-Si, Harry. Ginny está muerta.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer. Harry ahogó un grito. Tomó el teléfono y lo tiró al suelo. Lo pisó.

-¡No, no puede ser! Ginny no puede estar muerta. ¡NO PUERDE!

Dos hombres quedaron destrozados. Dos mujeres murieron. Dos familias se separaron.

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

¿Qué hay de Scorpius?

¿En quién puedes confiar?

¿Quién es tu enemigo?

¿Por qué los buscan?

**-ñ-**

**Sí, nuevo proyecto. Y va dedicado para Lilu's Malfoy, mi comadre favorita Chica Snape Black y para mi amiga Ceci. **

**Bueno, nos vemos**

**Ariz.**


	2. Siguieron caminos distintos

Because I love you

**Trama:****"Si esa no es razón suficiente, no sé cual la será". No sabía quién era él realmente. Pero lo que si sabía, era que ella lo amaba. Y lo amaría por siempre. Confía en la gente que te quiere. AU**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. Inspirado en Abduction. **

**Aria Dream's Productions presenta… **

**A Alex Pettyfer como Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**A Lily Collins como Lily Luna Potter **

**A Skandar Kaynes como Albus Severus Potter **

** A ****Marina Ruy Barbosa como Alison Samanta Malfoy**

**A Drew Fuller como James Sirius Potter**

**A Rachel Hurd-Word como Julliet Sabine Malfoy**

**-Ñ-**

La habitación ya estaba vacía. Una muchacha de cabello anaranjado estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente la habitación que no tenía nada. Una mujer castaña, de ojos miel y piel blanca que estaba detrás suyo le sonrió.

-Lily, ya debemos irnos.

-Sí, tía Hermione –sonrió ligeramente su sobrina.

Lily Mackenzie era una joven muy atractiva. Tenía dieciséis años. Su prima, Rose Mackenzie, era también muy bonita. Solo que era más alta que Lily. Era pelirroja de cabello enmarañado y ojos celestes. Luego estaba su primo Hugo, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos miel.

-¡Rose, Hugo! –Llamó Hermione-, ¡A la camioneta!

Durante el viaje, Lily y Rose se la pasaron cantando canciones mientras movían los brazos. Hugo murmuraba cosas como: "Locas", "Dementes" y "No me pueden ver con ellas". Ellos vivían hasta ese momento en Filadelfia. Ahora se mudarían a Los Ángeles, Westchester.

-Realmente, no me interesaría ir a la escuela secundaria St. Bernard –murmuró Hugo, chequeando en su celular último modelo.

-Sí, mejor sería ir a la escuela superior Westchester ¿no crees? –comentó Lily.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo –admitió Rose.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Se mudarían a Berger Ave. Estaba muy cerca de la escuela superior Westchester, lo que permitiría que los chicos fueran o caminando en moto o algún vehículo. El viaje duró un buen par de horas, pero finalmente llegaron. El camión de mudanza llegó justo detrás de ellos. Lily miró el lugar. Era bonito. La casa era de dos pisos y grande. Tenía un jardín delante y al parecer uno detrás. Rose sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene, mamá?

-Cuatro habitaciones. Bueno, entren.

Lily entró y vio todo con admiración. La casa estaba vacía, peor la pintura combinaba perfectamente con el suelo de madera. Rose y Hugo subieron corriendo y ella los alcanzó. Hugo se metió a cualquiera habitación y Rose a otra. Entonces, ambos gritaron: ¡Esta es mi habitación!

Lily vio la otra, porque sabía que la del medio era la de sus tíos. Entró y sonrió. Tenía un balcón que daba para el jardín de atrás. Se podía escalar fácilmente. La habitación era amplia, cómoda y luminosa. El suelo era de felpa, había un walk-in-closet color blanco y un baño sencillo.

-Muy bien ¡A desempacar! –anunció Hermione.

Lily empezó a subir sus maletas y abrir todo. Ese era su hogar ahora.

-¿Y qué dices, amigo?

-Que eres un imbécil –se río este, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

En la casa de enfrente, Scott Paterson se reía a carcajadas con su mejor amigo, Elías Dawson.

-¡Pero si recontra…!

-Sí, si lo sé –le cortó Elías, refiriéndose a Katherine Survey-. Pero tiene novio…

-¿Y eso me ha importando alguna vez? –enarcó la ceja Scott.

-Ay, amigo, algún saldrás verdaderamente lastimado…

-Pero mientras tanto…

-¡A divertirse, se ha dicho!

Scott se río. Era rubio, de ojos grises y piel clara. Tenía unos diecisiete años.

-¿Quiénes son los nuevos vecinos? –inquirió Elías, mirando por la ventana.

Un camión de mudanza estaba estacionado en la cera del frente. Vieron a una chica muy guapa de cabello lacio pelirrojo. Muy tranquila, bajaba sus cajas.

-¡Eh, preciosa! –Gritó Scott desde su ventana y la joven levantó la vista, mientras Elías se tiraba al suelo para que no lo vieran, sin parar de reír-. ¿Eres nueva?

-¿Qué te hace suponerlo? ¿Qué no me hayas visto aquí antes o que hay un camión de mudanza? –respondió en voz alta con sarcasmo esta.

Scott le obsequió una sonrisa y se apresuró hacia las escaleras, con Elías muerto de risa tras de él.

-Hola, bonita –dijo seductoramente Scott.

-Hola –contestó con indiferencia esta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lily.

-Yo soy el grandísimo y guapísimo Scott y este es Elías.

-Hola –saludó Elías.

Elías tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes almendrados.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis.

-Solo un año menor que nosotros…

-Lily, ¿Con quién hablas?

Una joven un año mayor apareció. Parecía cansada y llevaba una caja.

-Hablar con estos… chicos, si se les puede llamar así. ¿Qué llevas ahí? –inquirió Lily.

-La colección de herramientas de mi papá –rodó los ojos Rose.

-¿Son hermanas…? –preguntó Elías.

-No, somos primas.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Eso no te importa –dijo fríamente Lily, de repente, enmudeciendo su expresión-. Rose, volvamos.

Ambas se fueron.

-¿Y yo qué hice?

-¿Eres o te haces? –se burló Elías.

Scott se encogió de hombros y volvieron a su casa. En la sala habían fotos de él, de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel clara, la de un joven igual, pero sin los ojos castaños, sino azules y de una mujer rubia con los mismo ojos del anterior joven. Los dos chicos de las fotos parecían tener la misma edad.

-Por cierto ¿Y Toby?

-¿Ya te olvidaste? Está en ese campamento en el que viajas alrededor del mundo. ¡Y para colmo es mixto! Ósea, chicas guapas, muy guapas, con él las 24 horas del día, junto con las extranjeras. ¡Y las extranjeras siempre están buenísimas!

Elías río y ambos jóvenes empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. Mañana era el primer día de clases del último año para ellos.

-Era guapa, ya sabes, la chica nueva… Ya sabes, la tal Lily.

- ¿Te gustó?

-No, no. Si no qué… era muy guapa, admítelo.

-Sí, lo era –admitió Scott-. Mucho, de hecho.

En otro país y lugar…

Un joven de dieciocho años bostezó aburrido. Vivía en Alemania, pero sus padres eran ingleses.

-James ¿ya está todo listo? –inquirió una mujer.

Su cabello era miel y sus ojos de color ámbar. A su costado estaba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Sí, mamá –respondió él.

Sus padres irían con él a Alemania, a visitar a sus abuelos y primos.

-Perfecto, cariño.

En otro lugar…

-Debimos decírtelo antes –suspiró una mujer de cabello negro.

La joven negó con la cabeza. También tenía dieciocho, su cabello era de color rojo fuego, con ojos violetas.

-Te dejaré sola, hija.

Sus padres habían considerado apropiado decirle que ella era adoptada. Miró por la ventana de su alcoba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Eran totalmente diferentes.

En otro país…

Un joven de cabello azabache, ojos avellana y piel morocha caminaba tranquilo por las calles. A paso ligero. Entonces una camioneta se estacionó junto a él y un hombre bajo la ventanilla.

-¡Alan! ¡Sube al auto!

-Ay, papá –se quejó este-. Déjame en paz.

-¡Alan!

-Vale, vale, cómo quieras –bufó él.

El joven se subió al asiento del copiloto, mientras su padre comenzaba una charla que no distinguió de que se trataba.

-¡ALAN!

-Lo siento, me aburrí.

-Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa…? Has cambiado mucho. Sé que al muerte de…

-Solo conduce.

Su padre suspiró y siguió conduciendo.

Minutos antes, en otro lugar.

-¡Mamá, papá, ya llegué! ¿Annie, estás ahí?

-¡Ali! ¡Hermanita! -chilló una niña pequeña-.

La joven de diecisiete años sonrió en toda respuesta.

-Cariño, estamos aquí. Vengan, vamos a ver una película en familia –llamó su madre.

-¡Traje pizza! –dijo su padre.

Cada persona siguió su camino.

No el correcto.

Pero trazó uno.

Y lo siguió.

Pero eso no implica que no podamos mirar atrás…

…Y arrepentirnos. Nunca es tarde para eso.


End file.
